1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin shaped structure and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a fin shaped structure having a threshold voltage (Vth) region disposed at the whole exposed surface of the fin shaped structure, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing miniaturization of semiconductor devices, it is crucial to maintain the efficiency of miniaturized semiconductor devices in the industry. However, as the size of the field effect transistors (FETs) is continuously shrunk, the development of the planar FETs faces more limitations in the fabricating process thereof. On the other hand, non-planar FETs, such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) have three-dimensional structure, not only capable of increasing the contact to the gate but also improving the controlling of the channel region, such that the non-planar FETs have replaced the planar FETs and become the mainstream of the development.
However, since the properties requirements for the shrunken FinFETs become more demanding, the current fabricating process of the Fin FETs also faces more challenges. For example, it is difficult to improve the electrical properties of the FinFETs component, such as the threshold voltage thereof, thereby being poor in achieving the demand of the semiconductor component. Hence, the current forming method of the FinFETs component still requires further improvement.